


A Pierced Offering

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All the piercings, An offering to loki, Aria's Bday, Cas finds Dean's first, Cas loves them, Dean gets his nipples pierced, Fingering, Happy Birthday hon, Loki discovers Sam's pierced dick, Loki is pleased, Loki!Gabriel, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Porn, Prince Albert, Sam attempts to look innocent, Sam gets his dick pierced, Sam is an offering, Sam is the furthest thing from innocent, Sex with a demigod, Spanking, That deceives no one, There are panties, There's a lot of porn here tbh, Y'know i don't think piercings are mentioned enough here, birthday fic, panties!!, wagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets drunk and gets a Prince Albert. <br/>What does Loki think of this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pierced Offering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).



> This is for the lovely Aria, who puts up with a LOT of my writing shenanigans and is a beautiful person in general. She's the one who got me thinking about piercings and I started shouting headcanons at her, before she yelled at me. 
> 
> So, love, Happy Birthday, and enjoy some Loki!Gabriel with piercings and panties

Sam was going to die.

A very slow, painful death.

He couldn’t believe he got that drunk, drunk enough to consider one of his biggest fantasies.

He stared down at his dick, frowning, his headache pounding in his brain.

Stared down at the small little barbell piercing at the end of his tip, winking up at him in the dim light of the bathroom.

“I’m fucked,” he announced.

He wasn’t worried about Gabriel finding out- to be honest, Gabriel would love it.

He was worried about Gabriel’s other half, Loki. Loki didn’t always remember what Gabriel knew, and vice versa.

But the Vikings and the Norse people didn’t pierce anything except for maybe ears, dicks were an entirely different scenario.

He gave himself a light stroke and shivered as his member showed interest in the proceedings.

“I’ve just got to. . . research on the care for this,” he said aloud. “That’s all. And then hide it from Loki for as long as possible. That’s all.”   
“Sammy?” Dean rapped on the bunker’s bathroom door. “You alright in there?”

“Dean, I’m fucked,” he said. “Really fucked.”

“What did you do?” Dean asked, starting to open the door.

“Dean-”

It was too late.

Dean was now staring at the barbell on Sam’s cock. “Dude. Seriously?”   
“I’ve been fantasizing about one for years now,” Sam admitted. “Guess I got drunk enough to actually do it.”

“Well, you’re not the only one who got an unusual piercing,” Dean confessed. He took off his shirt as Sam shoved himself back into his pants.

There, on Dean’s chest, were two small barbell piercings in his nipples.

“Dude. Really?” Sam asked, impressed.

“Yeah. They’re wicked sensitive too,” his older brother said, flicking one and gasping softly. “How sensitive are you?”

“Hella. Like, just a few tugs could have me cumming like a teenager,” he confessed. “Cas know about your new additions?”

“Nope, gonna see how long it takes for him to notice,” Dean admitted, sliding his shirt back on. “Gabe know?”

“Nope, and neither does Loki,” Sam said. He could feel the barbell rub against the cotton of his boxers, and damn it felt good. A little too good.

“Oh shit,” Dean whistled. “First person who gets found out has to do the grave digging for a week.”

“Make it two, and you got yourself a deal,” Sam said with a smirk.

The brothers shook on it.

 

The next few weeks was easy keeping their piercings hidden from their angels. They cleared it from their minds as they went on hunt after hunt after hunt. Dean wore an extra layer, claiming the oncoming winter chill as his reason, but the brothers knew it was to hide the little barbells in his nipples. Sam for his part was wearing only boxers, nothing too tight, or he was going to cum in his pants like a teenager. And that, he didn’t want. It’d give the game away too early.

Four weeks later, they had just taken care of a nest of demons with their pet hellhounds, and Dean was bleeding out fast, having decided that the invisible dogs would be easier to deal with than the actual demons. His shirt was clawed open, and Sam could see the glint of Dean’s right piercing peeking out from the shreds of the grey, black, and blue shirts that he was wearing.

“Son of a bitch!” he rasped, trying to sit up, one hand on his cracked ribs to keep his lungs in. “Cas-”

“Don’t worry, Dean,” the trench coated angel said softly, swiftly walking across the demonic carnage to his boyfriend. Kneeling down he placed his hand on top of Dean’s torso. Grace flowed through, and Dean was healed. His shirts, however, were history, and when he sat up more, a perfect slash from a hellish claw exposed one of his pierced nipples. “Thanks, Cas,” his brother said, oblivious to his new edgy attire.

Cas, however, was not oblivious, and in fact his bright blue eyes were staring in wonder at the little silver piercing in Dean’s nipple.   
“Dean. . . what is this?” he asked in his low voice, reaching out to touch it.

“It’s a piercing, Cas,” Dean said. “I. . . I got it. When I was drunk. Both of them are done like that.”

“Really? How come I’ve never seen them until now?” Cas asked, flicking the end of the barbell.

The strangled noise that issued from Dean’s throat wasn’t exactly an answer, at least not an intelligent answer. Cas, however, didn’t seem to mind, and he smiled.   
“So we’re more sensitive now?” He asked.

Dean rapidly nodded his head. “Uhh. . . yeah. That is, at least.”

“Hmmm. . . Now, Dean. Answer my question. Why haven’t I seen these. . . piercings before?”

Dean took a deep breath and slid his eyes over to Sam briefly, almost glaring at him. Sam resisted the urge to do a victory dance. “Because. . . I hid ‘em from you, Cas. Thought you wouldn’t like ‘em.”

“I think I’m going to enjoy these on you, Dean. You’ve already made such a pretty noise for me.”

Dean literally choked on his spit.

Cas snapped his fingers and the two of them vanished.

Sam looked at his own angelic/demi god boyfriend and shrugged. “That’s weird,” he said. “Never thought of Dean as the pierced type.”

“Same, Samaroo. Now let’s blow this joint.” The archangel snapped his own fingers and they went back to their hotel room.

 

Sam never liked having sex right after a hunt. He was still too jumpy, too involved in the hunt to actually focus on the pleasure.

But the day after, once the high wore off, he was craving sex. Craving it like water for a dying man.

And this time, he wanted Loki. Gabriel was a soft, gentle, sensuous lover and while they could get pretty kinky, it was nothing like the rough, dominating sex that came with Loki. And he knew that the piercing would help bring out Loki, but he knew not completely.

So he knew what he had to do.

Shielding his mind from the archangel’s probe, he went into the motel bathroom and pulled out the bundle he had hidden. He was going to save this, but now was as good as any. He pulled out the lingerie and laid it down. He made sure that he hadn’t missed a spot while shaving earlier, and slid on the soft white stockings, hopping around on one foot as he rolled on the nylon fabric, gasping as he felt how good it was on his skin. Fuck this felt so good. So good.

Next came the white silk panties, and he slid them on over the stockings and clipped the little suspenders into the top before looking at himself.

The white panties did nothing to hide his length, nor his swollen balls. He turned around and saw the lace back, rising high on his rear and exposing the bottom of his ass.

He looked. . . innocent. Virginal.

He smiled.

Perfect for a predatory demigod, he thought.

He was already painfully hard, and he gently tugged his cock out of the panties, making it lay onto his stomach. The piercing glinted in the bathroom’s dim light, and he smiled.

“Time to go tempt a demigod,” he said softly.

He made his way out of the hotel bathroom and over to the king sized bed. He made sure that the bottle of lube was on clear display before propping his back up with pillows and grabbed a book. He leaned against the headboard and thought to his boyfriend.

Oh Holy Loki, I beseech thee to get here as soon as thou cannst, for my body needs thy touch. Amen.

He pretended to have been reading his book for a while when he heard his angel flap into the room.

“Sam?” and oh- maybe it wasn’t his angel. Maybe it was Loki already. Sam could tell by the way Loki’s voice was darker, firmer, even deeper.

“Hmm?” he hummed, peering over his book and yes, Gabriel’s not there. Loki is - the golden eyes were darker, predatory, razor sharp in their focus.

“What. . . What. . .” the demigod couldn’t even speak.

“Oh, do you like?” Sam asked innocently, rubbing his legs together absently as he pretended to return to his reading. “I found it the other day, and, well, I couldn’t resist. Feels so good to wear something so nice against the skin after a hunt.”

“Put the book down,” Loki commanded, and Sam couldn’t help to repress the shiver that went through him as he marked his place and set the book on the night table, behind the bottle of lube. The movement made the piercing sparkle and when Sam had settled back against the pillows, the Trickster was between his legs, staring at the piercing.

“What is this, Sam?” he asked, flicking the barbell.

Sam’s back arched. “It’s called a Prince Albert piercing, Loki. It’s a slightly uncommon practice to pierce one’s dick.” he said, breathless.

“And why would someone do this to himself?” Loki asked, flicking it again.

Sam hissed in pleasure. “‘Cause it feels fucking amazing when you do that,” he whispered. “It. . . Increases the sensitivity.”   
“Like Dean’s piercings on his nipples.”

“Yes,” he confirmed. Loki remembered Dean’s nipple piercings. Good.

“When did you get it done?”

“Same night Dean got his.”

“Hmm. . . Shame you didn’t show me this sooner. I take it you had a wager?”

“‘m not gonna be digging graves for two weeks.”

“Good wager. I like this.” Loki flicked it again and Sam moaned. “Makes you so responsive. And look at you, looking so innocent for me. Makes me a very happy Trickster.” He leaned forward and kissed Sam filthily, dragging him down from a sitting position to a laying position. “I’m going to fuck you with these on, hmm? If you want to be a naughty boy, pretending to be oh so innocent, then I’m going to treat you like one, do you understand?”

“Yes, Loki,” Sam rasped, already sounding wrecked. Loki was grinding down on Sam’s member, hard, and the way the cotton and denim of Gabriel’s clothes trailed over the head of Sam’s dick made him squirm and whimper in need.

“Roll over.”

Sam did as he was told, raising his ass up and gave it a little wiggle.

A hard smack came down and Sam arched his back with a moan.

“Be still,” Loki commanded. “Very naughty boy, you know what this does to me.”

Sam did, and he just whined as the panties were pushed aside and his hole, loose from earlier stretching, clenched slightly in the cold.

“Oh, you really were a naughty boy,” Loki purred, grabbing the bottle of lube as he smacked the other cheek, causing Sam to whine. “You get a piercing, dress in this beautiful, innocent looking lingerie, and stretched yourself open for me. Sam, so naughty.” He opened the lube and drizzled some onto his fingers, warming it up before sliding two fingers right into Sam with no problem. The human whined and arched his back, unable to help it as the pleasure overwhelmed him.

“Such an eager, naughty boy,” Loki whispered, a third finger joining the other two, crooking to find Sam’s prostate.

When those fingers found it, Sam gasped and nearly came right then and there, and he grabbed the base of his dick through his panties to keep himself from cumming too early.

“Good boy. . . you’re not going to cum until I tell you too, right?”

“No, Loki, of course not, gonna be a good boy and cum when you tell me to,” Sam whined.

“Good,” Loki praised, and Sam melted. The demigod removed his fingers and slicked up his cock before sheathing himself completely with one swift thrust, causing Sam to yelp and gasp before moaning as Loki pounded into him without mercy.

It felt glorious, and Sam was close to the edge the entire time, gasping and mewling and begging for release.

Loki kept whispering filthy praises into his ear, telling him what a naughty boy he was, how innocent he looked in this lingerie, and oh man, his ass was perfect. He was dominated, both by cock and by love, and it made Sam beg all the more for his release.

A strong firm hand wrapped around his dick, began pumping, before removing itself completely and flicking the barbell piercing with sharp, precise flicks of his fingers, countering his thrusts.

Sam whined and bucked and begged even louder. He didn’t think he could hold his orgasm back much longer, the flicking felt too good, the feeling like volts of electricity to his blood and senses.

“Now,” Loki growled after a vicious flick.

Sam came, and came hard, screaming, the edges of his vision turning black as he did so. He collapsed on his elbows, breathing heavily and shaking through the aftershocks as Loki finished inside of him, panting heavily. Sam closed his eyes and fell asleep as Loki pulled out and settled the panties back into place.

When Sam woke up, he had been cleaned up and placed in loose sweat pants. Gabriel was munching on a Snickers.

“Prince Albert, hmm?” the archangel asked with a grin.

“Yeah,” Sam admitted, blushing.

“Well, kiddo, it looks great on you,” he said.

“Thanks, Gabe.”

“When can you change it?”

“Two more weeks or so.”

“Can I watch?”

Sam smiled. “Of course. I’m changing it to a ring. And you can play with it first, since Loki got first shot at this one.”

Gabriel grinned. “I can’t wait.”

Sam shared his grin. “Neither can I.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
